Meeting the Crew: The Serenity
Kenshiro was happy to say that Shin had been as true as his word. No force attempted to stop them, even when he and Koga passed Shinigami of the seventh division patrolling the outlying regions of the Rukongai. The duo had travelled through the night and pushed on afterwards for the entire day, where they also fought off a group of Hollow who where operating together. Kenshiro found that quite strange though Koga merely shook his head as though he’d seen it happen countless times before. ‘They’ve been working together ever since Averian appeared. The Adjuchas are making themselves known, and often lead small groups just like that against us.’ He didn’t sound too happy about that. And Kenshiro didn’t blame him. He didn’t particularly like the sound of Hollows working in groups with Arrancar and Adjuchas pulling the strings either. He’d heard the rumours of course, but he had thought them just that: rumours. Minamoto would need to be told about that, and soon. The two stopped for the night in a secluded corner of the sixty-second district of southern Rukongai. The name escaped both their minds but Kenshiro had used the district a number of times in the past whenever he spent extended periods of time within the Soul Society, or simply when he was between contracts. The house he kept for himself was sequestered away behind three two-story buildings and an archway in a state of disrepair. The downstairs door was merely a façade – the true entranceway was hidden behind curtains of Kidō which where actually advanced feats of spell-casting. The barriers themselves disguised what it was meant to hide, while reflecting what the caster wished – in this case a wall which hid the door. ‘You did this!? You’re better at Kidō than I thought,’ Koga sneered. ‘Just get in smart-ass,’ The inside was much better than the gaudy, splintered, and weather beaten exterior. Here the wood looked a little fresher and there wasn’t any damp in evidence. A little bald man with a hunched posture was scrubbing the walls when the duo entered and immediately inclined his head. Kenshiro greeted him with a shake of his head, where he then took the sponge from him. ‘Grandfather… how many times do I need to tell you? You don’t need to clean up this place.’ He’d make sure the place was set aflame before he left just so there wasn’t any evidence of him being there left. What was the point in cleaning it? ‘Bah! Just 'cause I’m old don't mean I’m useless, lad.’ Senior Hatake bit back. He had a rather rough speech about him. Koga observed the two from a distance. The grandfather moved with obvious pain. It was probably his joints, but it could just as easily be from something else. He was also rubbing his neck and lower back an awful lot. Perhaps he was having problems with his bones? ‘Good day, sir. I’m Koga Hayashi, a former medic. May I?’ Just because he wasn’t polite with Kenshiro didn’t mean he didn’t know how to be with the elderly. Mr. Hatake introduced himself as such, though said he was to be called Grandfather. ‘Everyone else does, you see. But 'undreds he looked at my pains, lad. And 'undreds have failed.’ The room was illuminated in a bright green light. Koga placed his hand on Mr. Hatake’s lower back and worked his reiatsu throughout, before laying his other on his neck. ‘… Ah, I see… Hmmm. Tell me, Grandfather, have you ever injured your neck and back?’ If he was right, then the old man was suffering from broken bones. ‘He got a hiding by some thugs about seventy years ago,’ Kenshiro answered. Mr. Hatake laughed out loud. ‘I used to be a pirate, lad, and I was iways gettin’ inte trouble we old Hikaru.’ Koga narrowed his eyes for a handful of seconds, before he slowly made his patient stand up straight. ‘You had minor breakages in your back and neck, Grandfather. That’s what caused the pain, and your hunched posture. You’ll find that your strength’ll return as well.’ Kenshiro could hardly believe his eyes! His grandfather, who hadn’t stood up straight in seventy years, was now standing as straight and true as an arrow. It was unbelievable! ‘How did- what did- How?’ ‘I thought I told you before, Kenshiro. I’m a combat medic.’ And then he grinned from ear-to-ear. ---- ‘So, Shin arrived, aided Kenshiro, defeated both Echo and Hamon, and decided to let Kenshiro leave? Is that what you are telling me, Anko?’ ‘Yes, master.’ Bansui was not pleased. He was a scientist who specialized in the field of Hollowifcation, so it really took a personal effort on his part to tear himself away from that pursuit and pursue something else. The creation of the Reigai – Echo and Hamon – had been something he’d spent several months on. Yet it seemed that it was all for naught, especially since both where defeated so easily. ‘You and Gengetsu will now go to Heisekai,’ he said from his darkened corner. The only light he had was that which came from his computer console, which showed detailed accounts pertaining to a past project dealing with the “ultimate Shinigami”. ‘Once there you will place yourself at the disposal of Yoshinara Yasuhiro. Gengetsu,’ The Reikon Kyuuban raised his head, one red eye and one blue locked on the back of his master’s head. ‘You will watch Minamoto and his rabble. They are unknown factors, and Shuhen would rather not have them interfere.’ Keeping Minamoto restricted was essential, otherwise the aged Tenshi would sail his pirate’s right to the centre of whatever it was that annoyed them, and each of the individuals below him where powerful in their own right. Minamoto himself easily rivalled the strongest of the Captain-Generals… meaning he rivalled Shuhen as well. That was one recipe for disaster and destruction Bansui couldn’t afford. ‘As you wish,’ Gengetsu rose, leaving Anko alone with the man who’d been like a father to her. ‘Is there anything else, master?’ ‘Yes. Yes, there is. Kusaka Kori, with his brother in tow, and the three Nishiki siblings, are planning a trip to Heisekai. I want to know why.’ Trust Kusaka to keep information on the mission a closely guarded secret. ‘Very well, master. About this Shinigami travelling with Kenshiro…’ Sometimes Anko could be truly devious. Bansui loved it. ‘Watch him, too. If he is with Kenshiro, it won’t be long until the Serenity gains another crewman. Now leave me.’ He was much too interested in the news that Jinta Kanō, one of his old experiments, was finally beginning to bear fruit. He might get his “ultimate Shinigami” yet. ---- The smell of the ocean was the first thing that struck Koga as he stepped from the Senkaimon into the realm he supposed was his new home. Strange that. He’d always talked about leaving the Soul Society, and now he had. The friends he’d abandoned had always said he’d never have the guts for it. He chuckled to himself. If only they could see him now. They’d change their tune quickly enough. Besides, he was thoroughly frustrated cleaning out sewers, streets and alleyways. The other divisions had treated him like a personal slave to be sent from place to another with broom in hand. But what truly grated on his nerves was the fact he could best most in a fight. Being a combat medic didn’t stop the stigma however. If anything it only made it worse. The smell didn’t improve as he walked either. It was much the same way when he’d taken a patrol assignment within the Human World. The country was known as Spain, and the Hollow he and his team had been tasked with dispatching had preyed on the tourists drawn to the beach. He’d experienced the same salty-smell then too, only this new experience had a more unnatural heat. In Spain the heat was comfortable… here he was anything but, and the smell from the sea was overpowering. All Koga smelled was fish, both living and dead, mingled with the stench of unwashed men coming back from the sea. ‘You should see you’re face,’ Kenshiro jibbed. Koga couldn’t say much in reply though. He did have a peg stuck to his nose. Kenshiro had identified the isle as Quest Island, where he went on to say that he’d meet Minamoto and the others soon enough. When he’d been told he was to join up with a group of pirate’s he hadn’t reacted anyway near how he would’ve expected himself to. He remembered feeling excited and giddy, like a child setting off on their first adventure. Even now that feeling hadn’t lessened a hair -- he hadn’t looked forward to anything as much as this in quite a while in fact. Not since he’d become a combat medic and received his first assignment. Old Grandfather followed beside them. Now that he could walk straight again he was intent on getting his old job back with Minamoto. His strength was steadily returning as well. It wouldn’t be long until he was back to his old self again, which Kenshiro was quite happy about. Apparently his grandfather was the last relative he knew for certain was still breathing. ‘Good to see the ol' place still stinks,’ Grandfather laughed. ‘I guess it’s been three years since we left?’ Kenshiro asked. He was walking with his hands on the back of his head. ‘What kept you?’ Koga inquired. ‘… I was hunting someone for someone else. It was the type of job where things went south quick. The target wasn’t strong, or well connected. I learned then that it doesn’t take the strong or the well connected to be an utter tyrant, and things got personal quick. Before I knew what was happening, my older sister was in-front of me, with her throat slit.’ Koga stopped walking. His mouth was agape and his fists where clenched. Old Grandfather drew himself up to his full height, which dwarfed almost everyone else in the street. ‘If only I hadn’t been crippled!’ ‘… I still don’t know who did it. I never caught them. The closest I came was the younger brother, so I killed him instead. This happened in Kōhai Tochi, in the Merchant Quarter. Since I didn’t know where he was, I strung the brother up in the central street, so he’d know. And see.’ ‘I’m sorry,’ what else could he say? Kenshiro waved it aside. ‘You weren’t involved, Koga. That was two years ago now. Grandfather and I spent those two years looking, but never finding. We hoped we could ask Yoshinara Yasuhiro if he knew anything about it, but before he’d tell us anything, he had a job he needed done. That’s why I was in Soul Society working for a lieutenant.’ ‘A lieutenant who just got 'imself added to the shit-list,’ Grandfather said at last. The conversation stopped then, and Kenshiro and his grandfather grew silent, and Koga wasn’t going to be the one to break it. The mission had obviously taken its toll on both of them. Even now Kenshiro was close to tears, and old grandfather had his fists clenched so tightly that his arms where trembling. Turning away from his companions, Koga began to take in his surroundings. He’d been told that Quest Island was the mercantile centre of Heisekai, and so far he was finding that to be an apt description. Almost every Heisekian had distinct tanned skin, though here Koga saw many without. Merchants where out in force crying their wares, with some fighting in the street with their fellows tradesmen over an insult about the quality of the goods on offer. It was actually quite laughable to see two overweight men wrestle on the floor, trying in vain to hit the other. The crowd obviously thought so too, and when Koga and his party passed by, a person in the watching crowd had removed his hat calling for bets to be placed. So far he was enjoying his first visit to Heisekai. The docks weren’t far and when Koga and his allies walked onto the wooden walkways he caught his first glimpse of the Serenity, which Kenshiro pointed out. She was consistent with early human designs and was roughly thirty metres in length, with three large sails. Just looking at it Koga knew it would be a fast vessel, and the various Kidō armaments on-board ensured she had at least some defensibility. Her design was closely related to the caravel but with some minor differences. For one the hull was thicker, and the side-rails where higher. She was also larger. He was only guessing but he assumed that she’d hold twenty people comfortably – probably more. Ships weren’t his forte. ‘Captain,’ Kenshiro called. A tall man with spectacles and a dirty blond head of hair, beard and moustache appeared on-deck. He wore a long-tailed black overcoat with a sabre secured to the belt around his waist and a pair of black trousers with frayed hems. Under the jacket he was bare-chested and a scar sat out prominently on the right of his chest. Just looking at it Koga knew the wound had been serious – he’d wager he’d been impaled by something wider than a typical zanpakutō. Yet it wasn’t the scar that intimidated Koga. It was the man’s sheer height! If Koga was right then he was roughly six-foot six-inches tall. He made his fellow crewmen look small in comparison. In fact only old grandfather stood anywhere close to Minamoto’s height, and he was six foot three. ‘Shiro, is it?’ He had a rough manner of speech. ‘And what’s this!? I thought you ‘ere dead, ol’ dog!’ Grandfather grinned and stepped forward. ‘You know me, Hikaru. I’m a tough ol’ bastard. And I’m ‘ere to re-join ma crew.’ ‘Are ye, now? Well, you arny stooped anymere, I’ll ge ye that. Ah, what the ‘ell, c’mon back, Yagura!’ At least Koga now had a name to call the old fool by. Grandfather this and Grandfather that didn't half annoy him. Koga stepped forward at Kenshiro’s urging. ‘Captain, I’ve brought another recruit. He’s helped me a lot – and he’s a damn good medic.’ ‘Combat medic,’ Koga reminded him. Minamoto leaned over the side of the boat as though he wanted a closer look at this recruit. ‘There ain’t ne fear in ye, boy. That’s a start. Tell me, ‘ave you ever sailed on a ship ‘efore?’ ‘No, sir, but I’m a quick study.’ ‘He’ll de fine, Hikaru.’ Old Yagura spoke up. ‘I’ll teach him all he need know.’ ‘… Then come aboard, lad!’ Minamoto hauled him over the side by the hand. ‘What’s your name, lad.’ Amazing how quick he went from being boy to lad. ‘Koga, sir, Koga Hayashi,’ and he was in, and already it felt like home. ---- Next Story > Foreign Trip.